


Sleeping Beauty

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Napping, Scheming, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Roscoe has a dilemma. A Dillon-ma, if you will.





	Sleeping Beauty

Roscoe stared at the ceiling, not daring to move. He considered his options.

If he moved, he risked waking her. There was a chance she might be coaxed back to sleep with peppered kisses in her dozy state if she did wake, however that chance was slim. She hadn't been sleeping well lately and he couldn't, wouldn’t, be the one to rouse her. He needed a different approach.

Mick could move her. The tank of a man could move anyone, Roscoe thought to himself. He grit his teeth and swallowed. Mick went shopping for dinner though, didn't he? Considerate ***. Who is home then?

Can James even lift another person? Roscoe wondered. He can lift his own body weight, he reasoned, and he’s taller than Lisa, thus assumedly heavier. But did he trust James not to make fun of Lisa afterwards as ‘payment’ for his help? Decidedly not.

Calling Leonard was an option: the man would be all-too-happy to remove his sister from where she was sprawled asleep on top of him. Or would he? There was always the chance that Len would smugly leave him trapped beneath his girlfriend under the rouse of ‘not being willing to wake his sister' when in fact Cold just wanted to see him suffer. Roscoe frowned as he flipped between each equally plausible possibility continuously in his head. Schrodingers Snart, as it were.

Piper wasn’t in the house. He hadn’t lived here for nearly a year now. Would texting him be too tenuous a plan? He’d offered his help in emergencies. Did this qualify? 

He was pulled from his mental strategies by a small snuffle from Lisa. Craning his neck minutely, Roscoe watched and waited as Lisa shifted with a tired little moan on top of him, stretching her legs and nuzzling her nose against his neck. After a few moments he felt her settle fully, peacefully cuddled on top of his chest, her legs tucked between his as she resumed her nap silently as the loud snoring that had been grating against his ear ceased.

_Ah,_ Roscoe thought to himself as he wrapped his arms gently around his sleeping love and closed his eyes, _that’s better._


End file.
